The present invention is concerned with the problem of restraining various parts of the body to facilitate physical examinations and surgical procedures. It is particularly suitable for use in arthroscopy, arthroscopic surgery and knee surgery.
In the past, a number of devices have been utilized to clamp portions of the body for various procedures. However, known devices historically have suffered one or more important disadvantages such as: difficulty in readily adjusting the device to the body part, limitations in the amount and control of the clamping pressure, unsuitability for attachment to different types of operating tables, impairment of adequate exposure to the body part being worked on, difficulty in providing sterile draping, and the presentation of sanitation problems as a result of the manner of construction of the devices.